AGE JUST A NUMBER
by Chaeri Zhang
Summary: Jongin dan desakan pernikahan, Sehun dan segala keberaniannya. #SeKai #HunKai #AgeGap #GS #ONESHOT


**"I never believed that there was a god But now you make me believe. because to me, you're a goddess Whether you're young or old, whether you have a hidden child I don't care because I love you"**

 ** _– BTS MISS RIGHT-_**

 ** _Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin_**

oOo

Langit masih di hiasi letupan – letupan cantik, setelah angka countdown di layar raksasa tepat di depan panggung menampilkan angka nol. Pekikan riang dan bunyi terompet saling beradu mendominasi atmosfer di atas pentas.

Pekikan itu tentu berasal dari dua mahluk berisik EXO, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sementara tambahan gemerisik terompet yang di tiup keras-keras sumbangsih ice breaker Super Junior Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka bahkan menari-nari riang seperti lupa jika mereka berada diambang dua puluhan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sesekali, sembari mengawasi kerja Youngmin, yang sedikit kikuk mengontrol channel mixer dihadapannya. Jongin kini bisa bernafas lega, pesta tutup tahun SM TOWN setidaknya berjalan lancar di bawah komandonya, sebagai senior stage producer SM Entertaiment.

Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dentuman keras kembang api yang meletup-letup di angkasa sana, sudah tiga tahun ia tidak lagi merasakan euforia pergantian tahun. Baginya, setiap jarum jam sudah menunjuk tepat angka dua belas, dimana umurnya bertambah satu, membuat Jongin semakin gusar.

Ia tidak mampu menghentikan pergerakan waktu.

Dan Jongin benci itu!

Tanggal satu januari tahun ini, Jongin genap tiga puluh, itu bukan angka yang sedikit, angka yang mencerminkan kedewasaan dan kematanganya sebagai wanita. Ia juga sebal setiap kali ibunya menelepon, selalu mewanti-wanti agar ia segera menikah, menemukan Pria mapan yang gagah juga bertanggung jawab. Ibunya bahkan pernah mengatur kencan buta untuknya dengan putra keluarga Ahn, tentu saja ia harus menghadirinya, hasilnya, Jongin terkejut setengah mati, ketika putra keluarga Ahn yang Ibunya maksud adalah Ahn Chil Hyeon atau yang lebih dikenal publik dengan nama panggung Kangta, salah satu produser musik juga idol first generation SM Entertaiment. Makan malam merekapun terjadi penuh gelak tawa, baik Jongin maupun Kangta tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ibu mereka adalah teman semasa kuliah dulu.

Sebenarnya Nyonya Kim, tidak perlu susah-susah mencarikan Jongin jodoh sih, Jongin punya pacar, sungguh! dan Jongin jatuh hati pada pemuda ingusan itu, Pemuda berkulit Albino yang jarak usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Jongin. Tidak hanya muda, pacar Jongin ini juga seorang idol kok, pekerjaannya menjanjikan, jika ibunya ingin calon menantu seorang artis.

Panjang umur, baru dipikirkan, tangan pucat ala erward cullen si Pemuda sudah melingkar di perutnya, kini bahkan tidak segan-segan memeluknya di ruang control, ketika EXO sudah turun dari panggung. Membisikkan selamat ulang tahun, bahkan ia sempat mencuri kecupan di bibir Jongin.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!, ada banyak Kru disini"

"Aku tak peduli, Sayang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-tiga puluh"

Jongin mendadak membeku, oh.. tiga puluh! Jongin bahkan mengacuhkan Sehun yang kini berdiri seraya tersenyum manis dengan sekuntum mawar merah ditangan pemuda itu.

"Ya.. kau kenapa sayang? Tidak suka mawarnya?

"Ani.."

"Lantas kenapa? Mawarnya kurang banyak? Arra.. akan kutambah besok pagi, Johnny terlalu pelit membagi mawar denganku, dia terlalu memuja Victoria Noona, sekalipun dia tahu, Vic Noona akan lebih memilih buket mawar dari Zhoumi Hyung"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak sangat kekanakan sekaligus menggemaskan bagi Jongin. tangan Jongin segera menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, lalu mencubitinya gemas.

"Ayo kita putus saja Oh Sehun"

"MWO?"

Jongin mengembangkan senyum manis palsunya, cepat atau lambat dia dan Sehun memang harus berpisah. Ibunya tidak akan menyukai pilihan Jongin, wanita sepertinya tidak cocok berdampingan dengan bocah Hot idol semacam Sehun kan?

"Ya.. ayo Putus"

"Oh! DAMN! Jangan lagi beralasan karena satu dasawarsa jarak umur kita"

"Kukira kita sudah membahasnya kemarin, kariermu masih jauh, kau tidak mungkin menikah muda, sementara aku membutuhkan status yang jelas, aku tidak lagi muda, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mendecakkan lidah kesal, nuna cantik yang semakin menarik dihadapannya ini memang semakin menyebalkan setiap kali angka satu menambahi batang usianya.

"Kim Jongin, sudah kubilang tunggu aku lima tahun lagi, tunggu nama EXO menjadi besar sekelas TVXQ! atau Super Junior! Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, I definetly will Marry You! I WILL MARRY YOU!! aku bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang selalu minta perhatianmu, aku sudah tumbuh jadi pria, aku akan menemui Ibumu jika umurku sudah genap dua puluh lima, sumpah Jongin! Aku janji! tatap mataku, apa aku berbohong? Jadi jangan risaukan umur lagi, Ibumu atau apapun itu, aku sudah terkunci padamu, jatuh hati, bahkan adiksi padamu, kau berumur setua ibukupun aku akan tetap menikahimu"

Netra Jongin seketika mengabur dipenuhi air, dia tidak menyangka little boy–nya sudah tumbuh sedewasa ini, di usia dua puluh tahun, Sehun mampu melontarkan komitmen yang mungkin tidak terpikir oleh bocah seumuran Sehun. diraihnya wajah Sehun, lalu dikecupnya bibir tipis si bocah lelaki.

"So, you accept my propose?"

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Jadi sekarang aku tunanganmu kan, Kim Jongin?"

"Give me a Ring then"

Sehun segera melepas salah satu cincin yang melingkari jemarinya, menarik tangan kiri Jongin, dan menyematkan cincin di jari manis kekasihnya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan aksesoris milik perusahaan untuk melamarku"

Pria, bukan, bocah Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, Jongin ikut terlarut dalam suasana, ia juga ikut tersenyum, mungkin tiga puluh bukan angka yang buruk, menikmati hidup lebih baik, daripada harus memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi bukan? Lagipula, Age just a number.

oOo

 **sesekali ah, Jongin jadi nuna tekthii**


End file.
